maximumridefansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angel Experiment, book 1
Summary (from the Barnes and Nobel website) In James Patterson's blockbuster series, fourteen-year-old Maximum Ride, better known as Max, knows wh at it's like to soar above the world. She and all the members of the "flock"—Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and Angel—are just like ordinary kids—only they have wings and can fly. It may seem like a dream come true to some, but their lives can morph into a living nightmare at any time...like when Angel, the youngest member of the flock, is kidnapped and taken back to the "School" where she and the others were experimented on by a crew of wack jobs. Her friends brave a journey to blazing hot Death Valley, CA, to save Angel, but soon enough, they find themselves in yet another nightmare—this one involving fighting off the half-human, half-wolf "Erasers" in New York City. Whether in the treetops of Central Park or in the bowels of the Manhattan subway system, Max and her adopted family take the ride of their lives. Along the way Max discovers from her old friend and father-figure Jeb—now her betrayed and greatest enemy—that her purpose is save the world—but can she? Characters of the Book Maximum "Max" Ride- the protagonist of the series. Max is the kick-butt, Smart Aleck, average fourteen-year-old girl... except she has wings. Max is blonde, and has brown eyes. Her wings are 13 1/2 ft. long, ivory colored, streaked with brown and speckled with tan. She is the leader of her "flock", which is her family of five winged friends and she's 5'8" Fang- Fang is second in command of the flock. He's one of the flock's best fighters (next to Max) and is very mysterious. Something in Fang's DNA allows him to appear calm on the outside, but scream with emotion on the inside. He has dark hair, dark eyes, and fourteen feet midnight black wings and is around 6 feet in height. Iggy- Also at age 14, Iggy is the only one in the flock who can cook, even though he's blind. He's best friends with the Gasman, who is pretty much his partner in crime. Iggy has strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes, and he's very pale. Not much is said about Iggy's wings, but we do know that at 6'2", he's the tallest in the flock. Nudge- Nudge is eleven years old, and she's also known as "the Nudge Channel"- all Nudge, all the time. She is the third youngest in the flock, and she has wings like those of a Ferruginous hawk- brown with russet streaks on top and streaked with white on the bottom. She has a sort of chocolate milk colored skin, curly, caramel colored hair, and brown eyes. Her height is never defined, but I suspect her to be around 5'4" or 5'6". Later in the book, when the flock infiltrates the Institute, she discovers a power that allows her to sense left over vibrations in objects and has a knack for hacking computers. The Gasman "Gazzy"- Gazzy has his name for a reason. The eight-year old has a problem with his digestive system, and he is blood-related to Angel, his six year old sister. They are the only real siblings in the flock. Gazzy has light blonde hair and light blue eyes. Nothing is given away about his wings, like Iggy, and he's about 4'8". Angel- Living up to her name, Angel has short, curly blonde hair, light blue eyes, and plain white wings. She's the youngest of the flock, has mind reading abilities, and is kidnapped by Erasers in this book. Gazzy is her brother, and later on in the story, she discovers she can breathe underwater. Ari Batchelder- Ari is a seven-year-old Eraser. He was human when the flock left the School and Jeb, his father, abandoned him, but then the scientists, or whitecoats, Eraserfied him, and now he hates the flock. Yet, he still loves Max. Jeb Batchelder- Jeb is Ari's biological father, and Max's adoptive father. The flock originally thought he was dead when he left them two years after the escape, but when they go to get Angel back, they find out that Jeb was living the past two years as a whitecoat, and Max refuses to trust him anymore. Ella Martinez- Ella is the younger girl who was being picked on by three or four older guys, one of which had a gun. Max saved Ella, but when she did, Max got shot in her shoulder and had to reside to the help of Ella and her mother, Dr. Valencia Martinez. Dr. Valencia Martinez- Dr. Martinez is Ella's mother, the only adult Max has ever told about her wings, besides Jeb. Valencia is probably the only adult Max trusts as well. MaximumRideMangaMax.jpg|Maximum (Max) Ride MaximumRideMangaFang.jpg|Fang Ride MaximumRideMangaIggy.jpg|Iggy Ride MaximumRideMangaNudge.jpg|Nudge Ride MaximumRideMangaGazzy.jpg|the Gasman (Gazzy) Ride MaximumRideMangaAngel.jpg|Angel Ride MaximumRideMangaAri.jpg|Ari Batchelder, in half-morphed Eraser form 180px-JimJeb.jpg|Jeb Batchelder Ella Martinez.jpg|Ella Martinez MaximumRideDr.MartinezManga.jpg|Dr. Valencia Martinez Big Events in the Book *Angel gets kidnapped by Erasers *Max, Fang, and Nudge start to go to California to save Angel from the School *Max saves Ella and gets shot in her left shoulder *Fang and Nudge learn different ways to fly from the Ferruginous hawks *Max entrusts Ella and Dr. Martinez to help with her injury *Erasers burn down the flock's home because Iggy and Gazzy set a bomb on them *Max, Fang, and Nudge reunite with one another *Max, Fang, and Nudge get captured by the School and get thrown in with Angel *Gazzy and Iggy rescue the four other flock members and escape from the School *Angel tells the flock that they all were given birth to *The flock flies to New York *Max gets the Voice *The flock get their New York makeovers *Fang gets injured by Ari on the beach *Max kisses Fang out of desperation to keep him alive *The flock finds the Institute and breaks in *Max meets the Mysterious Girl with Wings in the Institute *Angel gets Total *The flock finds out information about their parents Ultimate Maximum Ride Quiz I made this on gotoquiz.com :) Most of the answers are in the info. 1. What is Nudge's power? *Talking on and on and on... *Sensing left over vibrations in objects 2. Who was kidnapped? *Total *Fang *Angel 3. How old is Gazzy? *14 *8 *6 4. Where is the Institute? *New York *California *Colorado 5. What is Part Four called? *The Voice- Make That My Voice *New Yawk, New Yawk *Flock Fright 6. What color is the sweatshirt Ella and Dr. Martinez gave Max? *Orange *Purple *Gray 7. Where do the Martinezes live? *Arizona *Colorado *California 8. What is Max's favorite Institute? *The Institute for Higher Aeronautics *The Institute for Realizing Your Pet's Inner Potential *The Institute for Higher Living 9. What chapter does the Voice first communicate with Max? *86 *73 *67 Yes, this is the ULTIMATE Maximum Ride quiz EVER right?